


A Fallen Storm

by GardenGoblin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fictober, M/M, Spooky, Storms, Wearwolf Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: Lance follows Keith when he leaves their home in the middle of the night during a storm, what secret he finds will assure their relationship will never be the same





	A Fallen Storm

“You shouldn’t have come here.”

Lighting flashed as Keith said this, his words hard and steady , but his body, soaked by the rain, was shaking. 

"Keith please! Tell me what's going on! Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Lance yelled over the wind.

Thunder rumbled as Keith looked down, his eyes shadowed from the light of Lance's lantern and his body shaking even more. "You'd never believe me. You need to go back to the house before it's too late!"

Lance gripped his umbrella tighter, the wind threatening to blow it away, "I'm not going back unless you're with me! I don't know what's going on, but we can figure it out together! Please Keith, come home." 

Suddenly, somehow the moons light broke through the storm, it's full body a spotlight on Keith. With an animalistic howl Keith fell to his knees. Lance dropped his umbrella and tried to run to Keith's side but his boots slipped and he tumbled into the mud. 

Wind whipping at him, Lance struggled to his feet, but what he saw before him shook his very being. Keith, writhing on the ground, changed before his eyes as he rose. Now standing in front of Lance, was a wearwolf. He stood tall, dark fur covering his body, his eyes yellow and feral. 

"What? Keith-" Lance started but Keith, now transformed, snarled, and with eyes flashing in the lantern light, bounded into the forest. 

Lance stood there in the clearing, mud-stained and heartbroken, holding the lantern tight, his umbrella no where to be seen. "Okay, see you later..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like the ending but oh well! This was the 9th fictober promt “You shouldn’t have come here.” and I felt like writing something kinda spooky


End file.
